The present disclosure generally relates to integrated circuit (IC) packaging components such as multilayer ceramic (MLC) chip packages. In particular, this disclosure relates to modulated mesh structures used to reduce signal crosstalk within a multilayer IC package.
ICs can be assembled into protective packages which can allow easy handling and assembly onto printed circuit (PC) boards and which can also protect the ICs from external damage. IC packages include a large variety of different sizes, types, and physical/electrical configurations. IC package material types can include organic materials, e.g., plastics, and non-organic materials such as ceramics. Some IC package types can have standardized dimensions and tolerances, and can be registered with trade industry associations such as the Joint Electron Device Engineering Council (JEDEC). Other IC package types can use proprietary dimension and tolerance designations which may be made by only a small number of manufacturers. IC packaging can be the last assembly process before the testing and shipping of devices to customers.
An IC, also known as a “microchip,” silicon or computer “chip,” is a specially prepared piece of silicon, or other semiconductor material, into which a complex electronic circuit is etched and formed using a photolithographic process. IC types can include computer processors, memory, analog, and customizable devices. ICs can be relatively fragile, and therefore are often mounted on and/or surrounded by a protective, supportive ceramic or plastic package. Electrical connections to the chip can be provided through metal contacts, which can include pins or solder balls located on the exterior of the chip package.
ICs can have certain advantages over comparable discrete circuits, such as relatively low-cost and high-performance. The cost of an IC can be relatively low, resulting from the large number, e.g., millions, of transistors that can be simultaneously printed as a complete functional unit by photolithographic techniques, rather than constructing an equivalent circuit from individually fabricated transistors. Performance of an IC can be significantly higher than an equivalent discrete circuit, due to the high density and relatively low electrical interconnect parasitics between active devices such as transistors. Types of ICs may include analog, digital and “mixed signal” chips, i.e., chips that incorporate both analog and digital functions on the same silicon die.